Christmas, Ikari Style!
by HCHawke
Summary: It's December in Sinnoh, and Dawn's on her way home for the holidays! But when things don't go as planned, will it wreck the halls, or make it the best Christmas ever? Ikarishipping, Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

_So, I got inspired, so I created this twoshot in my spare time. I'm doing something slightly different, being this will entirely be from Dawn's point of view. I've never done something like this in first person, and being a guy, I did my best to accurately portray Dawn. Let me know how I did! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, the Characters, Setting, or Christmas._

* * *

><p>Ah, December in Sinnoh. The snow and ice… It's always so beautiful.<p>

Of course, given my current situation, I can't exactly stop and admire it as I'd like. Why, you ask?

"RAAAR!"

Why, because of the trio of _angry Ursaring_ chasing me!

"Hold on, Piplup, we've got to be close to getting out of this blasted forest!" I shout as I clutch my loyal starter Pokémon tighter.

"Piplup!" he shouted at me annoyed.

"How could I have known this path would take us through their hibernation area?!" I cried hysterically as I turned my attention back to running for my life through the thick snow.

Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?

So, let me catch you up. I'm Dawn, Dawn Berlitz, from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region. And when I'm not running for my eighteen year old life from a pack of angry Ursaring, which is a rare occurrence, I assure you, I'm a Pokémon Coordinator.

My flight had just gotten back to Jubilife City in Sinnoh after the Johto Grand Festival, and being that it was already December, I had decided to spend Christmas with my mom, stepfather, and stepbrother back in Twinleaf Town. And considering Jubilife City is so close to Sandgem Town and Twinleaf Town, Piplup and I had decided to walk, just enjoying the beauty of snow-covered Sinnoh, sending my other Pokémon ahead home.

Instead, Piplup and I are running for our lives through Bewilder Forest from a pack of hungry Ursaring! I swear, Arceus must hate me or something…

"No need to worry, Piplup, if I remember this place right, we should be near the- OOF!"

Quickly shaking my head, I look up to see what I ran into- only to see a fourth Ursaring, even bigger than the previous three looking down at me.

"Piplup… We have a problem," I tell him just as the fourth one lets out a piercing roar. I close my eyes, waiting for the claws to strike. I feel rumbling, like something large moving around me. And then I hear something that I wasn't expecting. Fighting.

I open my eyes and turn around, seeing the larger Ursaring fighting off the first three. I rub my eyes. Am I really seeing this?

"Fros, Froslass!"

Turning, I see a Pokémon that I'm familiar with. White body with an orange band wrapped around it with a bow, reminding me of the classic kimono, the Pokémon had a purple and white head, with sleeved arms falling to it's sides connected to it's head. Froslass.

I haven't seen one since Ash competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference nearly seven years ago. I also realize that she's pointing to the direction I was originally running in with a worried expression.

"Is there someplace safe that way?" I ask, and she nods quickly, floating off in the direction. Sparing one last glance at the Ursaring holding off his three kin, I decide that anywheres is better than here and take off after the Froslass, Piplup clutched in my arms.

"Where do you think she's leading us, Piplup?" I asked my loyal starter.

"Pip, piplup pipip." It was times like this I really missed having Ash around. That dense boy must be half Pokémon with how well he and Pikachu communicate.

Eventually the Snow Land Pokémon finally led her out of the dense forest to a small clearing at the bottom of a cliff. The cliff had a small section of it cut out near the bottom, forming a small overhang that wasn't covered in snow. And lying in that overhangs shelter was a familiar individual with purple-brown hair.

My eyes widened. It can't be him. But, sure enough, as Froslass, Piplup and I reach the overhang, my fears are confirmed. The shivering figure was that of Paul Shinji.

Froslass came to hover over the unconscious form, nervously wringing her hands while she looked between Paul and I. Kneeling down, I saw that he wasn't in good shape at all. His skin was turning pale, I could hear his teeth chattering, and his lips and fingers were even turning a light shade of blue.

"Alright Dawn, think… What do you do for hypothermia?" I asked myself aloud as I wracked my brain.

Heat. That was it. I need to warm Paul up somehow. But how? If only I hadn't sent my Pokémon ahead! I could really use Typhlosion's heat right now…

"Piplup! Piplup Pip Piplup!" my Penguin Pokémon shouted, before firing one of his water attacks out into the snow. I was about to yell at him for not helping the situation when I saw the steam rising from the area he hit.

"Piplup, was that Scald? You're a genius!" I shout as I start looking through both my bag and Paul's for a container of some sort. Finding a Pokémon food container in his, I promptly dump the food onto the ground and set the canister down by Piplup, who fills it with a low powered Scald attack. Satisfied, I seal it again and rest it on his head before pulling out my spare coat and draping it over Paul's frozen form.

"Fros…"

Looking up, I see Froslass has a really worried expression on.

"Hey, don't worry," I tell her. "We're here now, and I'm not leaving until Paul's back up and calling people pathetic like always. I promise, there's no need to worry!"

Flashing her my most reassuring grin, she smiles lightly, nodding.

Feeling thumping coming up behind me, I turn to see the larger Ursaring walking up, breathing heavily but standing. My breath stopped for a bit before he sat down next to me and began eating the spilled Pokémon food. Paul's Ursaring, probably. Mental note; thank Ursaring later for saving my life. Right after I save the life of his trainer, that is.

Turning back, I notice Paul wasn't shivering as badly as he was when I first arrive, so that's good. I settled in against the back of the overhang, leaning on Paul to try to add body warmth.

Come on, Paul. You're a pain in the neck, but you're one of the most determined people I know. You can win this.

* * *

><p>Snapping awake, the first thing I notice is that I fell asleep. Obviously. The second thing, it's nearly dark out. The third, and probably most important of all, Paul and I are wrapped in each other's arms. Immediately, I back away and untangle our arms, and am at least partially aware that my face feels like it's on fire.<p>

We must have hugged each other in our sleep to conserve warmth. After pulling back though, Paul begins to stir, weakly opening his eyes.

"What...happened?" he asked. He looked as if he couldn't believe I was here.

"You're awake!" I manage to sputter, before slapping my face. Smooth Dawn, real smooth.

"You don't say," he replies dryly, sitting up.

"Sorry, I just…" I started before sighing. "Piplup and I were lost and running for our lives in the forest when your Ursaring saved us and your Froslass guided us here. I found you underneath this overhang, freezing to death from Hypothermia," I concluded with a slight nod.

Paul thought about this for a moment before nodding. "Fine. If you'll excuse me, I need to get moving," he finally set, getting up. Grabbing his pack and returning Ursaring and Froslass, he began walking out into the evening snow, leaving me with my mouth hanging open in shock.

He didn't even care that I saved his life! No thank you, not even a 'You're pathetic for dancing around in those stupid contests'! I want to strangle him!

After a few feet however, he stopped and looked back. "You coming, Troublesome, or do you plan to just sit out here in the cold all night?" He asked in typical Paul fashion.

Again, I was stunned. Half because he still refused to remember my name after all these years, and half because he was actually asking ME if I wanted to come along with him. Deciding that I'd rather chew him out someplace warm, I looked around and found Piplup, grabbing him and my bag before catching up to the plum-haired boy.

The sound of snow crunching underfoot can only keep me from losing my sanity for so long, so maybe I should try conversation?

"So, what were you doing out there, anyways?" I ask as I silently curse the high snow that had worked it's way into my boot.

"Freezing," he replied dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean before that. It's December twenty-first, after all. Shouldn't you be home in Veilstone, celebrating Christmas with your friends and family?" I ask. Certainly he has someone to spend Christmas with.

"No. I have to deliver something to Professor Rowan for Reggie, then I'm off to Kalos to train for the Pokémon League," he told me simply.

I sighed. At least it wasn't a one word answer, like back when we were kids. That's something, I guess.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

* * *

><p>"I think I see the Pokémon Center!" I call out, spotting the red roof of the Sandgem Town Pokémon Center. Glancing to my right, I see Paul silently trudging through the snow, hands buried in his pockets.<p>

The only conversation we've had during our walk was me asking him something and getting either a one word answer, or him just saying 'Hn'. I mean, seriously, would it kill the guy to give me just a simple 'Thanks for saving me from freezing to death in the middle of nowheres?'

Rolling my eyes, I start walking on ahead a bit faster and reach the doors, trying to push the doors open. They don't budge.

"What the heck? The lights are on, they can't be closed…" The Pokémon Center can't close! I'll have nowhere to stay tonight, and Twinleaf Town is two hours away by bike! Checking my Pokétch, I see it's almost ten at night, and I _really_ don't want to sleep out here in the cold.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks behind me.

"The door's locked. I can't open it," I tell him as he walks up beside me.

He looks at them for a moment before shaking his head. "They're not locked, Troublesome."

"Alright then, you open them!" I tell him as I cross my arms. I know a locked door when I see one! Who does he think he is, anyways?

Stepping forward, he brushes some snow off the door and _pulls_ the door open before simply heading in with a smirk.

I growl under my breath. Sometimes I really dislike him…

As Piplup and I enter the warmth of the Pokémon Center, we're greeted by the Nurse Joy on duty.

"Good evening you two… Oh, dear…" Nurse Joy said. "Were you both planning on staying the night?"

"Yes," Paul told her flatly.

"Alright. Unfortunately, we only have one room available for the evening, and it's a single bed," she told us carefully.

My brain froze. Sharing a bed with Paul Shinji. Images of earlier today flashed into my head and my face went as red as Paul's Magmortar.

"You don't have any other rooms?" I asked desperately.

"Sorry, but we're nearly full from everyone traveling home for the holidays," she replies with a sad smile.

"Does the room have a couch or chair?" Paul asked flatly.

"Indeed it does, a couch to be precise," she replied.

"Fine. Troublesome can have the bed, I've got something to deal with anyways," Paul told her as he grabbed one of the two keycards she offered to them. I also noticed him pull a Poké Ball from his belt and hand it to Nurse Joy. "Please look him over for me, I'll be back later." And with that, he headed back towards the door.

"Paul, wait!," I tell him as I grab the keycard with a quick bow of my head in thanks to Nurse Joy. Catching up to him as he reaches the door, he turns and regards me with a blank expression.

"What?"

"You aren't seriously going back out there in the cold to make that stupid delivery, are you?" I ask him. Surely he remembers he nearly froze to death earlier if it weren't for me happening to find his Froslass.

"The sooner I finish this delivery, the sooner I can get my badges for the Kalos League," he says flatly, heading out into the cold.

"Well then let me help you with your delivery!" I tell him. If he _has_ to do it tonight, I might as well help, at least.

"No." That's not what I was expecting.

"Why not?" I whine. Sure, I'm acting like a child, but can you blame me? The boy has been infuriating!

"It'll be easier for me to just do it myself. You want to help? Stay here and go to bed," he says before walking away.

I can't believe I saved that cold-hearted excuse for a human being! How can he be this cold? Whatever, if he wants to go freeze out there, fine, who am I to tell him he can't. I'm in a nice warm Pokémon Center, and I get the bed. I'll take what I can get.

Opening up the door to the room, I find a medium-sized room with a double bed, bathroom, and as Nurse Joy had said earlier, a decent sized couch. Heading to the bathroom, I decide to grab a shower and get ready for bed.

Around an hour later, I finally unlock the bathroom and head back into the room to see… Piplup. Paul's not back yet. It doesn't take that long to find Professor Rowan's Lab. Granted, I got lost on my first time, but still! And why would the lab even be open this late at night?

"Did Paul come back yet, Piplup?"

"Pip, piplup," he chirps with a shake of his head. So he hasn't gotten back yet. Ah well, I'll just read for a bit before bed. Grabbing a book, I settle in to the nice warm bed and begin to read.

As I start to feel tired, I check the clock. Midnight. Where the heck is Paul? As much as I hate to say it, I'm starting to get really worried about him. Maybe I should have gone with him.

But, then again, this is Paul we're talking about. He can handle himself. Right?

I sigh, fighting my heavy eyelids. I'll just stay up until he gets back. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, bright white light is poking through the window directly into my eyelids, stabbing into my dream world and brain to wake me up. As I rub my eyes clean of sleep sand, I remember Paul and how he was outside.<p>

Looking around the room quickly, I see him sleeping on the couch with his back turned to me. Good. He made it back last night. That's a relief. As I stretch and get ready for a new day, I briefly wonder what kept him out so late. Maybe he was talking with Professor Rowan or something. Either way, I'm glad he's safe.

I head into the bathroom and begin getting ready for the day. Twenty minutes later, I exit back into the room and Paul's gone again.

"Oh, no you don't…" I say, determined that he's not going to just leave without so much as a goodbye. Rushing out of the room, I head towards the front desk, just as I see a certain twenty-year old with purple hair and a black hoodie heading for the door.

"Paul!"

I can see his head hang as he turns towards me. "Troublesome," he greets me.

That's it. "I ignored it yesterday, because I knew you almost died, but I've had it! My name is DAWN! D-A-W-N!" I shout. Seriously, I've gotten his name right every time! Is it so hard to remember one little name?!

Ignoring the other people wandering around the Pokémon Center, several of which who are now staring at me, he smirks.

"Did you need something?" he asks, with that smug little smirk. I want to smack him.

"You were planning on leaving without even saying goodbye? After everything that happened yesterday?" I ask. Certainly, he can't be that cold.

"That was the plan. I have passage on a ferry in twenty minutes," he said flatly, but he was still standing there, looking at me with… something. I couldn't place it, but I could see it in his eyes, something was different.

I sighed. Of course. Why should I have thought otherwise. He's already got his ticket and everything.

"Alright then. I guess you've already made up your mind, so good luck in your League," I tell him, still slightly sad at the thought. Spending Christmas on a ferry to Kalos. I felt sad for him.

He nodded and headed to the door, pushing out into the harsh, snow reflected light of December twenty-second.

He still didn't thank me. He was infuriated all through yesterday. He _still_ can't get my name right. But, even after all that, I just feel… sorry for him.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm home!"<p>

Ah, it's so great to be home. The smell of Christmas cookies and mom's home cooking. The sounds of all my Pokémon, along with my mom's, stepfather's, and Barry's.

As I walked through the door, I looked at the pictures on the wall. A picture of me as a little girl, little blue pigtails flying as I swang on my swing set, two front teeth missing. Pictures my mom took of me competing in Contests, next to the pictures of her competing. Pictures of my mom's wedding to the Tower Tycoon and Barry's father, Palmer.

"Welcome home Dawn!"

I see the blue hair of my mom come around the corner, pulling me in for a big hug.

"Oh, I missed my little girl. How was your trip, are you hungry?" she asks with a massive smile, which in turn causes me to smile, nodding excitedly.

Several minutes, and half a plate of cookies later, I finished telling my mom about my trip.

"Wow. Sounds like you were busy, kiddo. So, you excited for Christmas?" she asks.

"Of course! I came all the way from Johto to spend it with you, Dad and Barry," I tell her happily. Even though Palmer isn't my biological father, and he's only been married to my mom for five years, he's always tried to treat me like the daughter he never had. Both him and Barry are awesome, even if they're both a bit forgetful and always in a hurry.

"Speaking of, where are those two?" I ask, glancing around the kitchen.

"I believe they're doing some last minute shopping in Jubilife City. They should be back on Dragonite and Staraptor later tonight," my mom explained. "Oh, that reminds me, Palmer had something to tell you."

"Did he say what?" I ask. My mom shakes her head.

"Nope, sorry dear. You'll have to wait for them to get home. In the meantime, I think your Pokémon would like to see you."

* * *

><p>I had been playing with my Pokémon out in the snow for a few hours when I finally heard the distinct bellow of my stepdad's Dragonite. Looking to the sky, I saw him and Barry descending towards the house on Dragonite and Staraptor.<p>

"Hey Dad! Hey Barry!" I shout, waving my hand. I run up to the two as their Pokémon come in for a landing, hugging my stepdad tightly.

He grinned as he hugged me back. "Hey Dawn, it's great to see you. We watched your Festival on TV a couple weeks ago. You did spectacularly," he says warmly.

"Where's my hug?" Barry suddenly asks. "If I don't get a hug in ten seconds, someone's getting a fine! Ten, nine, eight-"

I put my hand over my mouth and begin giggling like mad as my stepbrother is promptly shut up by a snowball to the face. Turning, I see my Typhlosion grinning.

"That does it, Typhlosion! You're going to get one monster of a fine for this!" He reaches down and grabs a handful of snow and begins packing it together when he gets nailed with another snowball, this time an aerial drop to the back of his head from my Togekiss.

Both my stepdad and I burst out laughing and take cover and he releases his Pokémon in preparation for the coming snow war.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, we all head in when mom calls us to dinner. Conversation over dinner goes from my trip back to my loss in my latest Festival, taking runner up behind Kenny of all people, to Barry's achievement of Top Four in the Ever Grande Conference, to our family's plans for Christmas, all while eating a delicious home cooked meal from my mom.<p>

"So Dawn, what do you plan to do after the Holidays?" Barry asks.

"Truth be told, I haven't decided yet. I've competed in most of the Grand Festivals in the area, and with Zoey taking the year off to play teacher in Snowpoint and Nando going for just the Unova League this year, I'm not sure what I want to do," I confess.

Barry grins. "I hear ya. I'm debating if I want to challenge the Sinnoh League, or if I want to try that new Region people have been talking about. The Kelso Region, I think it's called," he says.

"Kalos," I correct him with a smirk. "I think Paul said he was going there to compete in the league."

"Paul's going?! Well, now I _have_ to go! Especially after losing to him in the Lily of the Valley Conference AND the Indigo League!" Barry exclaims with righteous fervor.

"Well, first, you and Dawn can help clear the table, Barry," Mom tells us with a grin.

"Sure Mom. Oh, and Dad, Mom said you had something to tell me?" I reply.

"I do? Oh yeah, I do! You had a Christmas gift from a boy delivered the other night," he tells me, causing my eyes to narrow.

"Who from? Kenny?" I ask nervously. While we were friends, it was pretty obvious he had a crush on me for years now, one I didn't exactly share. Sure, he was okay, but he was a bit of a dork. A cute dork, but a dork none the less. And after my loss to him in the Johto Grand Festival, I'm not exactly in a hurry to hear from him.

"When I asked for his name, he didn't say. Just handed me a small, brown package and asked me to give it to you on Christmas," he replies.

"Can I see the package?" I asked hopefully, to which my mom shot me down.

"Nope, it's already with the rest of your gifts. You'll just have to wait a couple days," she tells me with a knowing grin. Probably remembering how I had a tendency of opening gifts early as a little girl.

Sighing, I begin helping my stepbrother with the dishes, waiting patiently for Christmas day.

* * *

><p>"DAWN, IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO FINE YOU THREE CHRISTMAS GIFTS!"<p>

As I open my eyes and try to think of a reason not to strangle my brother and bury him in a shallow grave, I realize something. Today is Christmas! Quick as a flash, I get out of bed and get dressed, just brushing my hair and opening my door, only to have Barry fall into my room. Must have been leaning against my door.

"Ow. What's the big idea? I'm going to fine you for that!" He shouts as I jump over his prone form, heading towards the stairs.

"Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!" I shout as I race for the living room. I hear my stepbrother hot on my heels as we turn the corner to see Mom and my stepdad sitting on the couch, a host of presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas, you two!" Mom shouts, a mug of chocolate milk in each hand for us.

"Merry Christmas Barry, Dawn," Palmer says with a huge smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Barry and I shout as we go to hug our parents.

And with that, we began tearing into our gifts. I open a few from Barry and Palmer, receiving some new Ultra Balls from my Frontier Brain stepdad, and a new PokéNav Barry picked up for me in Hoenn. My mom got me a new Platinum-colored Ribbon case for when I take on my next region. Piplup managed to get my mom to help him get me a pair of new Piplup-inspired hair clips, he even wrapped it himself. Quite a feat for someone with flippers for hands.

As Barry continued to open his gifts, my eyes came to rest on one in particular. It was small, about six cubic inches, wrapped in brown paper and tied with thin, dark purple ribbon. That had to be the gift Dad told me about. Picking it up, I gently untie the ribbon and pull off the paper, revealing a small brown box.

Now I'm curious. This isn't Kenny's style, and Ash and May already sent me a card while I was in Johto. I doubt It could be Brock, I don't see him coming all the way to Sinnoh to deliver that, especially when he and Lucy were expecting their first child and his Pokémon practice was open.

Opening the box, I see two things: A folded letter, and a Poké Ball. Curious, I pick up the Poké Ball and briefly consider what it could hold. There are, unfortunately, way too many Pokémon to guess that accurately, so I decide to take the direct route.

"Poké Ball, go!" I say, gaining the attention of my family as I toss the Poké Ball into the largest section of living room. The light fades and my breath catches.

The Pokémon looked around tentatively, before looking directly at me. "Fros?"

I blink in disbelief. It can't be. It literally would be impossible… Unless his delivery wasn't to Professor Rowan. That would explain why he was late. But that leaves me with a bigger question: Why?

"Froslass?" I ask in disbelief, and she smiles, floating around me playfully. I hear my mom giggling and Barry complaining about how he didn't get a Froslass. I, however, as still in shock, gaping at the Snow Land Pokémon.

She eventually flew over to the box and pulls out the letter, handing it to me. I open it carefully, unfold it and I begin to read.

_As you've likely guessed by now, my delivery wasn't exactly to Professor Rowan. I did end up meeting with him to transfer Froslass to you. I have several reasons for this. Froslass managed to watch you during the Johto Grand Festival, and since, she's been interested in attempting Contests. Seeing as I have absolutely no talent with it, I leave her in your care. I know that you'll raise her well. She's a strong battler, as you saw during the Lily of the Valley Conference._

_Second, she acts as a messenger of sorts for this. For the past few years, I've debated how I want to say this, and this seems like the best course to do so, now that I'm sure I have your attention, Dawn. I noticed it during the Conference, unlike most people who just assume I'm some unfeeling monster, you actually tried to understand me. Even after everything I'd done to your group. _

_I've never been good with words, outside of brutally honest criticism, so it took me a few years, but I think I finally figured out why that stood out with me. I was jealous of Ash. I didn't realize it at the time, but I had always traveled alone because of Reggie. For years, everything was a result of Reggie. I thought his philosophy for Pokémon was what brought him down against Brandon. But in the end, he just gave up. _

_So I took the route I took to succeed where he failed, and in that process, I turned cold. As the regions went by, I gave up caring. All I cared about was power. And all that culminated in Sinnoh. By that point, I was used to people treating me like I was a monster. What I wasn't expecting was someone to ask why. It made me stop and think. After my battle with Ash, I saw that becoming powerful doesn't require one to become a monster._

_I've tried becoming stronger these past few years. Fighting alongside my Pokémon, helping them grow. Controlling my emotions. And after finally beating Brandon and the Battle Frontier, I decided to challenge the last thing I've been putting off. You._

_Thank you. Between you and Ash, I've become a better trainer, and arguably a better person. Granted, with my past, it's just as likely you've already thrown this letter out by now and wrote me off. But in the off chance that you do read this, I wanted to apologize for that year, and I wanted to thank you. For saving me at Lily of the Valley, and again in Bewilder Forest several days ago._

_I wish both you and Froslass luck in your next endeavours, Dawn Berlitz._

_Paul Shinji_

I can't believe it. I feel numb. Paul… changed.

"Dawn, honey? Are you alright?"

Turning, I see my parents looking at my, concerned. Froslass also appears concerned, probably unsure of how I'll react from all this.

"When every life meets another life, something will be born…" I say, looking at Froslass with a small smile.

"Huh?" Barry asks.

"It's something Cynthia once told Ash and I, describing Ash and Paul's rivalry surrounding Ash's Infernape," I explain. "The letter is from Paul. Froslass too. I just… I wasn't expecting anything like this."

Froslass then floats closer to me, holding her hand out tentatively for the letter. I hand it to her and she turns it over, handing it back.

_PS. On a totally unrelated note, I hear the Wallace Cup is being held in Kalos this year._

I grin as I read the sentence and pull my new Froslass in for a hug.

"Froslass, welcome to the family. I can't wait to introduce you to the others."

"Froslass!"


	2. Epilogue

_The epic conclusion!_

* * *

><p>"Froslass, stay strong!" I shout.<p>

We're in bad shape. I look up at our points and notice we've just fallen below half, while Kenny's are still at three quarters. My first contest in Kalos and of course it's against Kenny and his Empoleon in the finals..

"Give it up, Dee Dee! Your new Froslass simply can't beat my Empoleon," Kenny calls out. I'm going to pummel him for that.

Froslass is hurting. Our Ice attacks are barely scratching Empoleon, and Kenny's obviously been training since he beat me in Johto. Come on, think, Dawn, think! Alright, Froslass was originally Paul's Pokémon… How would Paul handle this? I shove my hand in my pocket and try think back to the Lily of the Valley Conference…

"Froslass! Use Hail! We're not done yet!" I shout, encouraging my Snow Land Pokémon.

She complies and begins glowing blue, floating up. Dark clouds begin forming in the upper section of the arena, and soon small bits of ice begin raining down.

"Nice idea, but even that damage won't hurt us. Empoleon, use Flash Cannon!" Kenny calls out, causing me to smirk.

Empoleon fires off his attack directly into Froslass, and my smirk becomes a grin as it passes right through her, costing him major points.

"Great work, Froslass! Now, use Thunder Wave!" I shout. We can still win this!

Just as commanded, Froslass fades from view and creates a small static charge between her hands and throws it at Empoleon before he can dodge, appearing directly above him thanks to her Snow Cloak ability.

"No, Empoleon! Finish this with Metal Claw!" Kenny calls out.

By now, our points are just about even, and barely ten seconds are on the clock.

"Alright Froslass, let's finish this. Hex!" I call out. She fires off a purple blast of light just as Empoleon leaps in for a Metal Claw attack, and both attacks collide above the field. In the last second, I see Empoleon fly down into the ground, hard, just as I hear the buzzer go off.

"And that's all she wrote, folks! A spectacular battle by Dawn and Froslass, and Kenny and Empoleon, but out winner is…" the Emcee Marian shouts as all eyes turn to the monitor to reveal… me!

"We won… We did it, Froslass!" I shout as I run over and hug my Snow Land Pokémon, who happily hugs me back.

I see Marian walking up with the ribbon in hand.

"Dawn, Froslass, you both put on a spectacular show. I'm proud to present you with the Santalune Ribbon!" she shouts as she hands me the small gold emblem in the shape of a spade, with dark purple ribbon attached to the bottom.

"Alright! I got… The Santalune Ribbon!"

"Piplup!"

"Froslass!"

* * *

><p>I walk back towards the changing rooms, staring at my new ribbon. It feels great to be in a new region, to have beaten Kenny after Johto, but most of all, it feels great to be competing with all my Pokémon, both new and old.<p>

I better go get changed, if I know my traveling companion and step brother, he'll be waiting to fine me if I'm not ready to head to the next town soon. As I head through the competitor's area towards the dressing rooms, however, I see a familiar head of purple hair.

"Paul!" I shout, quickly walking over to him. Froslass also seems excited to see him, floating around him with a grin on her face.

"Congratulations, you two," he says with a small smile. "I was curious if you would actually come to Kalos or not, or even read my letter for that matter."

I smile, pulling his letter out from my pocket. "Of course I read it. And yes, it's part of the reason I came to Kalos," I tell him.

"So, you're traveling alone, I take it?" he asks out of the blue.

"Nope, I'm actually traveling with Barry. He wanted to come for a rematch in the Kalos League against you," I explain.

I notice he flinches slightly at the mention of Barry. Maybe he doesn't want to deal with the hero worship that Barry heaps upon him?

"I… see. In that case, I wish you both luck and happiness. I'll let you get back to Barry, then," he says, voicing sounding neutral but I swear I hear a sliver of disappointment in it as he turns and walks away.

Just like that he's leaving again? Wait, luck and _happiness? _He thinks Barry and I are together?!

"Paul, wait!" I shout as I jog after him, catching him at the entrance to the coordinator area. He's stopped and turned his head slightly, but hasn't faced me.

"I'm traveling with Barry because he's my step brother. He was planning to go to Kalos, so I tagged along, for my own reasons," I explain. He's not going to just walk away from me again.

"And those reasons are?" he asks cautiously.

I sigh. "Partly to compete, but mostly the reason I came out here was… was mostly to thank you."

That got his attention. He finally turns and fixes me with a stare. "Thank me?"

"Yup. For one of the best Christmas gifts I've ever recieved. Froslass and that letter… I just…" Unable to find the words, I just hug him tightly, causing him to stiffen.

"Thank you Paul," I lightly tell him. I then feel arms wrap around me gentle.

"You're welcome. Troublesome." I can hear the smirk. I know I should be annoyed. But then something strikes me.

"Wait a second! I never got you anything for Christmas!" I tell him, realizing that after all he did for me, I never repaid him.

"To be fair, you did save my life, and you let me get that letter off my chest. That's more than enough," he says, but I shake my head.

"Oh, no, you aren't getting off that easy. Now, what do you want?" I ask him, and I see a sight I never thought I'd see. I see Paul redden slightly.

"I told you, I'm fine. I don't need anything," he insists, but seeing him like this gives me an idea.

"Well, I'm still going to get you something to thank you for all of this. Maybe we can discuss something suitable over a celebratory dinner?" I ask him and almost instantly, he's red as a Tamato Berry, causing me to giggle.

"Uh… what?"

"You heard me! Your Froslass helped me beat Kenny and get my first ribbon, so it's only natural that I celebrate. And seeing as I'm hungry, the logical next step would be dinner," I tell him with a sagenod. I can see him physically gulp at the implication as I clamp onto his arm. He's definitely not walking away this time!

"What about Barry?" he asks, trying to deflect the subject.

"I figure dinner with you will be worth the fine he gives me in the long run," I explain, enjoying how flustered Paul is from all this.

He sighs. "I suppose there's no getting out of this, is there?" he asks, defeated.

I beam and shake my head. "Nope! Besides, you invited me to Kalos. And I've heard so much about their food! And… well… I'd be celebrating with either you, Barry, or Kenny. Out of those three, I'd choose you in a heartbeat," I tell him as I feel my own face begin to heat up.

"Why me, exactly?" he asks. That catches me off guard.

"Uh… well…" I stutter as I try to figure out an excuse. No. He had the guts to tell me all that stuff. Granted, he did it by letter, but still!

"Alright, don't freak out, okay?" He nods, so I continue. "When we were kids… I kinda… sorta had a crush on you," I tell him, poking my index fingers together nervously. I just wish the ground would open up and swallow me at this point.

He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

I nod, my face feeling like I got hit with a flamethrower attack. "Seriously. I just… I never worked up the courage to tell you before, and after the Sinnoh League… You just kind of vanished."

He looks uncomfortable for a moment. "So, you mentioned dinner?" he says finally.

I smile. "Assuming you're interested in having dinner with a Coordinator," I reply, Butterfrees dancing in my stomach.

"Only if it's you, Troublesome, only if it's you."

* * *

><p><em>So, that's a wrap! Let me know what you all thought about it. This was a bit of an experiment for me overall, so I'm not sure how it turned out. Still, I'm fairly happy with it, and may even pick this back up, telling how Paul, Dawn, and Barry go through Kalos. Anyways, feedback is encouraged, and have a great night! God bless.<em>


End file.
